1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator having an ice-making chamber, and more particularly, to a refrigerator having an ice-making chamber in which the space of the cooling chamber in the refrigerator is increased without changing a cool air channel of the ice-making chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is generally known, a refrigerator is a device for refrigerating or freezing foods to keep them fresh. The refrigerator may include a refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber, and may be classified into so-called a top freezer, a bottom freezer, and a side-by-side refrigerator according to the type of arrangement.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a refrigerator in the related art, and FIG. 2 is a perspective view illustrating a state of an ice-making chamber door being opened.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, the refrigerator may include a refrigerator body 10 having a refrigerating chamber 20 and a freezing chamber 30, and a refrigerating chamber door 25 and a freezing chamber door 35 for opening and closing the refrigerating chamber 20 and freezing chamber 30.
It may be configured with a plurality of refrigerating chamber doors 25. The refrigerating chamber doors 25 may be revolvably combined with the refrigerator body 10, respectively.
The freezing chamber door 35 may be configured to be slid back and forth.
The refrigerating chamber door 25 may be provided with a dispenser 27 to take out water or ice without opening the refrigerating chamber 20.
An ice-making chamber 50 may be provided in the refrigerating chamber door 25 to make ice. An ice-making chamber door 55 may be provided at the ice-making chamber 50 to open and close the ice-making chamber 50. An ice maker 60 may be provided inside the ice-making chamber 50 to make ice. An ice bank 65 may be provided inside the ice-making chamber 50 to accommodate and store the ice that has been made in the ice maker 60.
On the other hand, a sidewall cool air duct 28 may be provided in the refrigerator body 10 to provide cool air to the ice-making chamber 50. It may be configured with a plurality of sidewall cool air ducts 28. One of the sidewall cool air ducts 28 may be a cool air supply channel for providing cool air that has been produced in the freezing chamber 30 to the ice-making chamber 50, and the other one may be a cool air return channel for returning the cool air that has passed through the ice-making chamber 50 to the freezing chamber 30.
A connecting duct 53 may be provided at a sidewall of the ice-making chamber 50 to be connected to the sidewall cool air duct 28.
However, according to such a refrigerator in the related art, a region of the ice-making chamber 50 is inserted into the refrigerating chamber 20, and thus when the width of the ice-making chamber 50 is large, the space of the refrigerating chamber 20 in the refrigerator may be reduced to that extent.
Furthermore, a hinge-combining region of the ice-making chamber door 55 is thin in thickness, thereby reducing the insulation performance. Moreover, when foaming solution is filled therein, the foaming solution may not be sufficiently flowed therein.
Furthermore, the connecting duct 53 is provided inside a sidewall of the ice-making chamber 50, and thus the structure of a cool air channel, more specifically, the structure of both the connecting duct 53 and sidewall cool air duct 28 should be changed to increase or decrease the width of the ice-making chamber 50.
In order to increase the thickness of the refrigerating chamber door 55 without changing the structure of the cool air channel, an outer side of the refrigerating chamber door 55, more specifically, a thickness of the refrigerating chamber door 55 should be increased to a side of the refrigerating chamber 20. Accordingly, the (storage) space of the refrigerating chamber 20 may be reduced as much as increasing the thickness of the refrigerating chamber door 55 is increased.